


Ее мужчина

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [2]
Category: Appleseed - 士郎正宗 | Appleseed - Shirow Masamune
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Post-Apocalypse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Бриареус вспоминает те дни, когда он был, по его мнению, мужчиной, достойным Дюны.
Relationships: Briareos Hecatonchires (Appleseed)/Deunan Knute
Series: Фанфики по различным аниме/Anime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1107204





	Ее мужчина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Man For Her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220176) by [RandomAdie (annelea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/RandomAdie). 



Вода вперемешку с кровью, песком и какими-то крупинками стекала из раны в грязь. Руки метнулись к консервной банке, зарытой в угли, оставшиеся от быстрой растопки костра, и складным ножом выудили оттуда полоски прокипяченной ткани, бывшей некогда мужской майкой. Не мешкая, наложили их на рану, пока они еще горячие, чтобы соорудить плотную повязку. Действовать приходилось без обезболивающего. Даже обычной мази с антибиотиком – и той не было. И руки тряслись от волнения.  
  
Другая рука, поменьше и очень бледная, изо всех сил вцепилась в лежащий рядом бронежилет, когда к ране прижали горячую влажную ткань. Боль пронзила ногу вдоль в обоих направлениях. Зубы еще крепче впились в зажатую в них щепку, чтобы заглушить крик. Большие руки сноровисто работали, оберегая рану от соприкосновения с землей и загрязнения. Виток за витком ложилась повязка, пока, наконец, не была зафиксирована узлом. И тогда зубы понемногу ослабили свою хватку, но маленькая рука все еще крепко сжимала край бронежилета. Женщина, тяжело дыша, перемогала чудовищную боль в ожидании спасительной вспышки адреналина, которая должна была уменьшить мучения. Мужчина закатал ей штанину на раненой ноге и подоткнул под бедро, чтобы немного приподнять его и обеспечить наиболее щадящее положение разорванным мышцам.  
  
\- Ты как? Потерпишь, если я оставлю тебя на пару минут? – спросил он, по привычке почесав в затылке.  
  
\- Да… – ответила женщина, все еще с трудом дыша, хотя боль уже шла на спад. – Только ты там недолго, ладно?  
  
\- Отойду не больше чем на милю, – пообещал он, нежно погладив ее по щеке. И, поднявшись, отправился в заброшенный город в поисках чего-нибудь полезного. Солнце только что пошло на закат, и он старался держаться теней, чтобы не попасться на мушку военным, которые могли еще оставаться тут. Тем самым военным, которые не дали им дойти до города, когда пригород уже почти остался позади: за миг до того, как он выстрелил с крыши в одного из нападавших, тот швырнул в них гранату…  
  
Первой остановкой на его пути стал бар. Алкоголь – штука полезная, хотя порой и приносит проблемы. А главное, за стойкой бара или в кабинете владельца могла заваляться аптечка – любому бармену, даже новичку, было отлично известно, что эту штуку надо всегда держать под рукой. Ему повезло: в баре действительно нашлись две полные аптечки, а также запечатанные бутылки самых разных напитков. Но еды там не было никакой, если не считать мяса в сломанной морозилке – настолько протухшего, что им побрезговали бы даже падальщики.  
  
И он направился к следующему месту, где мог рассчитывать на добычу – на старую автозаправку. На полках там обнаружилась куча консервов, а в обшарпанном холодильнике – бутылки с питьевой водой. В отличие от бара, алкоголь здесь, видимо, хранился не под замком, так что его давным-давно растащили. Кассовый аппарат был опустошен и раскурочен. Зато тут имелись кое-какие дамские товары, которые он тоже запихал в сумку: прожив со своей партнершей вот уже два года, он хорошо знал, в чем она нуждалась как женщина.  
  
Стремительно надвигались сумерки, и он решил на сегодня закончить поиски. Пора было возвращаться к недавнему привалу в заброшенном доме. Ночи на севере Мексики холодные, даже если делишь их с кем-то, кто тебя согревает. Но сегодня, решил он, такого согрева у них не будет, даже если она сама этого захочет. До тех пор, пока ее нога полностью не заживет, им придется бороться за выживание в этом городе. Если ночью на них снова нападут, то им потребуются все силы для отражения атаки. Секс всегда отходил на задний план, когда вставал ребром вопрос выживания.  
  
Вернувшись к дому, в котором они временно расположились, он увидел, что женщина перебирает припасы – все то, что у них имелось, помимо оружия и брони.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты раздобыл что-нибудь из еды, Бриареус… – вздохнула она. – Потому что вот этого вот нам даже на пару дней не хватит.  
  
\- Город, судя по всему, покидали в большой спешке, – ответил он, кладя перед ней полную сумку. – Так что в здешней округе можно хорошо поживиться. Мы без проблем продержимся тут пару месяцев, а то и больше.  
  
\- Вот и отлично, – сонно кивнула женщина и пошатнулась от усталости, вновь охватившей ее, несмотря на недавний короткий отдых.  
  
\- Осторожно, Дюна! – он ухватил ее за плечо и усадил покрепче. – Успеешь еще поспать – когда примешь лекарство, и я сделаю тебе нормальную перевязку, – при слове «лекарство» Дюна недовольно скривилась, но Бриареус подмигнул ей. – Думаю, оно тебе понравится… – и достав бутылку водки, потряс ею под носом у Дюны.  
  
\- Ух ты! Вот это да! – она потянулась за бутылкой.  
  
Но Бриареус с легкой усмешкой отставил бутылку подальше, куда Дюна не могла дотянуться, и взялся за аптечку:  
  
\- Сначала займемся делом…  
  
  
***  
В тот момент, когда на горизонте забрезжила тусклая заря, Бриареус проснулся – внезапно, как от толчка. И сразу понял, что его разбудило: Дюна дышала как-то не так. Было видно, что это не просто глубокий сон – кажется, ей снился кошмар. Она вся горела, но несмотря на это, прижималась к нему в поисках тепла, дрожа как от озноба. Два дня назад у нее началось заражение, однако до сих пор организм более или менее успешно сопротивлялся инфекции. Бриареус промыл и продезинфицировал рану, а остаток водки в бутылке Дюна приняла внутрь. Это должно было сработать, но инфекция так и не отступала – непонятно, почему. Возможно, заражение проникло в кровь. Но ведь алкоголь все равно должен был подействовать!  
  
\- Эй… – Бриареус разбудил ее, потрепав по руке.  
  
Глаза Дюны широко распахнулись, по телу прошла судорога, но дрожь прекратилась. Она наконец-то узнала его в темноте, и напряжение отпустило ее. Температура у нее вновь вошла в норму, насколько это было возможно для человека, сильно вспотевшего во сне в темную и холодную ночную пору.  
  
\- Что тебе снилось?  
  
\- Не скажу, – прошептала она, спрятав лицо у него на груди. – Не хочу больше думать об этом…  
  
\- Ладно… – он ласково провел рукой по ее спине. В конце концов, у него и самого была парочка скелетов в шкафу, которыми он никогда ее не обременял, так почему бы и ей не скрывать от него что-нибудь. – Полежи еще чуток, только не засыпай. Надо будет еще поколдовать над твоей ногой. Раздобыть нормальные антибиотики…  
  
\- И костыли, – добавила Дюна.  
  
\- Ни в коем случае! – возразил он. – Человека на костылях гораздо легче взять на мушку, чем просто хромого! Будто сама не понимаешь…  
  
\- А ты будто не понимаешь, что без них мне придется хромать еще очень долго… Должна же я на что-то опираться в пути!  
  
\- Мы тронемся в путь не раньше, чем ты подлечишься и наберешься сил.  
  
\- Ага. Места, где каждый день стреляют, просто идеальны для выздоравливающих…  
  
  
***  
Первая ночь в гостинице прошла без особых событий. Оба сразу отключились, отдыхая и телом, и душой после утомительного дня, заполненного скучными, рутинными заказами от местных. Вознаграждение было не бог весть каким, но его хватило для оплаты за постой на пару дней. Зато следующую ночь они провели совсем иначе…  
  
Бриареус снял пропахшую потом рубашку и бросил на пол. От входной двери номера ему была хорошо видна кровать, на которой вольготно раскинулась Дюна, оккупировав ее почти полностью. Тихонько, чтобы не побеспокоить ее, он прошел к раковине, ополоснул лицо и руки. Хотел плеснуть немного и на грудь, но не успел.  
  
Его талию и грудь обхватили нежные руки. Губы прикоснулись к родинке на плече. Один большой палец скользнул по его левому соску, другой прошелся по внутренней поверхности бедра. Губы Дюны посасывали его кожу, а зубы – покусывали. Он услышал, как прерывисто она задышала, когда ее рука, скользнув выше, обнаружила, что его достоинству уже понемногу становится тесно в штанах.  
  
Бриареус вцепился обеими руками в раковину, пытаясь стряхнуть наваждение. Это было так не похоже на Дюну – приступить прямо к делу, без прелюдий в виде бокала вина и нежных слов… Она, конечно, солдат, но прежде всего она – женщина и, как правило, ценит определенную затейливость в таких делах. Однако сегодня ее руки и губы сказали ему, что ей ужасно не терпится просто поиграть, без всяких церемоний. Проблема была в том, что они все еще находились в довольно опасной зоне, да к тому же должны были выехать рано утром. И потому никак не могли позволить себе ту роскошь, которой так жаждала Дюна и которой уже с трудом сопротивлялся Бриареус.  
  
\- Дюна… – выдохнул он, изо всех сил стараясь не выказать своей реакции, в то время как ее язык порхал по его боку, прямо возле свежего шрама, который все еще слегка беспокоил его. – Может… не будем?.. Нам… рано вставать…  
  
\- Еще вся ночь впереди, – прошептала она ему на ухо, прежде чем вернуться к ласкам. – И вообще успеем… За две недели спокойно доберемся до границы…  
  
Развернувшись, Бриареус схватил Дюну за плечи. Ее руки легли на его бедра, медленно стягивая с них штаны. Закусив губу, она на миг забеспокоилась, не достанет ли у него, чего доброго, силы воли выстоять в этой схватке. Но ее опасения быстро развеялись: наклонившись, Бриареус впился губами в ее губы и стал нежно увеличивать силу поцелуя, пока их губы, зубы и языки не стиснулись вплотную.  
  
Пока они, не разрывая поцелуя, медленно продвигались к кровати, Бриареус торопливо расстегивал пуговицы ее ночной рубашки. И, стянув, успел отбросить ее прочь, прежде чем взял Дюну на руки и уложил на постель. Его пальцы прошлись тыльной стороной по ее грудям, задевая соски. Потом устремились вверх, к шее, и зарылись в волосы. А губы, оторвавшись от ее губ, нашли себе новое место приложения усилий – ямочку под подбородком. Но, не задержавшись там надолго, переместились далеко вниз, к животу. А потом – еще ниже. Он зубами стянул с нее трусики.  
  
Но тут Дюна повалила его навзничь, решив восстановить между ними баланс сил и одежды. Он покорно подчинился, когда она без помощи рук, только зубами и языком, расстегнула на нем ремень и штаны, в то время как руки ее лихорадочно блуждали по его телу. Она даже пощекотала ему пятки, отчего он захихикал, как мальчишка. Но в том, что предстало ей, когда она наконец стянула с него штаны и боксеры, не было ничего мальчишеского – этого было тело зрелого мужчины и крепкого солдата.  
  
Она задыхалась и стонала от нетерпения, с каждым ударом сердца все более и более желая принять его в себя… Но Бриареус оттягивал этот момент, продлевая ее сладкую пытку. Усевшись на постели, он притянул ее ближе и усадил к себе на колени. И вновь впился в ее губы, придерживая ее одной рукой за спину, в то время как пальцы другой его руки начали свой танец – сначала на ее бедрах, а потом и между ними. Он слегка погрузил палец в ее глубину и стал двигать им внутри туда-сюда дразнящими движениями – точь-в-точь как делал это языком, когда им обоим припадала охота продлить любовную игру. Распалив ее так, что она потекла, он проник глубже, потом добавил еще один палец. Она прерывисто хватала ртом воздух всякий раз, когда он задевал чувствительное местечко где-то там внутри, которое он по счастливой случайности обнаружил около года назад. Но вот ее ногти впились ему в бок – она, мокрая и вспотевшая между ног, жаждала принять его и умоляла его пойти до конца.  
  
\- Бриареус! Прекрати уже дурачиться и трахни меня, черт возьми! – выдохнула она ему в ухо, судорожно хватаясь за него из последних сил и стиснув его шею так, словно желая навеки слиться с ним.  
  
\- Поцелуй меня, – отвечал он пьяным от страсти голосом, – и я трахну тебя так, что эта кровать рассыплется под нами.  
  
Дюна задрожала от предвкушения, зная, сколь грубым он может быть. И притянула к себе его голову, прижавшись губами к его губам и наслаждаясь каждым моментом их близости. Но сейчас, когда пламя страсти еще не перекинулось с губ на их тела, он был нежен и мягко уложил ее на спину. После первого толчка они оба замерли и напряглись. Она развела слегка приподнятые бедра, чтоб он смог более удобно и устойчиво устроиться между ними. Он сделал еще два толчка, не слишком резких, успешно сопротивляясь подступавшему оргазму, а потом стал двигаться жестче, постепенно набирая темп. Вонзаясь все глубже, он яростно буравил ее естество, невзирая на то, что эта потаенная глубина все теснее обжимала его член. Дюна требовательно приникла к нему всем телом – тиская, царапая, кусая… Она кончила, еще более облегчив ему движения. Вновь кончила, излившись на кровать. Он задвигался энергичнее, стараясь менять углы проникновения, чтобы нащупать тот, который вызывал у нее наибольшее наслаждение. И вознес ее на вершину экстаза ровно за секунду до того, как сам достиг этой вершины.  
  
Не выходя из нее и еще пульсируя там, внутри, он весь обмяк и рухнул на нее сверху, в то время как она дергалась и извивалась под ним. Оба были обессилены так, что не могли и пальцем шевельнуть. Все, на что их хватало сейчас – это тяжело дыша, справляться с медленно затухающими волнами страсти да вдыхать запах друг друга и аромат секса, пропитавший весь воздух в комнате и постельное белье. Недолгие, но яркие минуты счастья.  
  
\- Бриареус… Я… М-м-м… Ах-х-х… – Дюна упорно пыталась что-то произнести, хотя окружающий мир, казалось, все еще бешено вращался у нее перед глазами.  
  
\- Т-с-с… – Бриареус пальцем запечатал ей рот, но она тут же ухватила этот палец губами. Он отдернул руку, чтобы не возбудиться вновь, но обнаружил, что его тело пока еще недостаточно повинуется приказам рассудка. – Тихо, Дюна… Сейчас это пройдет. – Он рассыпал легкие, как перышко, поцелуи по ее животу и груди, помогая совладать с финальными волнами наслаждения. Потом, приподнявшись, лег рядом и, погладив ее по щеке, прошептал вновь: – Сейчас это пройдет.  
  
Дюна обхватила его руками. Рядом с ним, таким большим и теплым, она чувствовала себя в полной безопасности и, смежив веки, с удовольствием погрузилась в сон.  
  
  
***  
«О, если бы снова стать настоящим мужчиной!» – такой была первая мысль Бриареуса после пробуждения, когда перед ним вновь беспощадно разверзлась вся глубина реальности.  
  
Вот уже в который раз он заснул на диване, устремив взгляд в никуда, так что со стороны не понять – то ли крепко задумался, то ли производит проверку системы. Дюна не стала его будить, не зная точно, в каком из этих двух состояний он пребывает. Сейчас она завтракала хлопьями на кухне, изредка поглядывая в его сторону. И болтала ногами – как всегда, когда ей было скучно и хотелось выйти на пробежку.  
  
Ему были видны шрамы на ее ноге – от раны, полученной много лет назад.  
  
Иногда он задумывался о том, что сделал бы, если бы у него была возможность вернуться в прошлое и что-либо там изменить. Ответ был всегда одним: прежде всего он постарался бы избежать потери своего тела – настоящего человеческого тела во всей его полноценности. Чтобы ощущать нежность ее кожи, когда они засыпали бок о бок, взмокшие от совместных усилий… Чтобы вновь увидеть ее такой – мирно посапывающей в кольце его рук, когда ее дыхание щекочет ему шею и шевелит рассыпавшиеся пряди его темных волос.  
  
Какие бы проблемы ни тревожили ее в ту пору, в такие минуты она всегда выглядела умиротворенной.  
  
Зато теперь Дюна, переполняемая энергией и эмоциями, постоянно напоминала туго сжатую пружину. Теперь она никогда не расслаблялась.  
  
Как он мог?!  
  
  
2021


End file.
